


Feeling Safe Again

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Character, you can see this as a friendship or more tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She didn't know what to expect from the brunette, but it certainly wasn't comforting her while she cried her heart out, finally shedding the armor she had around her heart, in the school's restroom during first period.





	Feeling Safe Again

**Author's Note:**

> So when I get in to something, like a game or a show or whatever, I get really attached with the characters—and I just wanna see them be happy and crap, so i'll be writing for this game for a good while since im still not close to over with it.

She hated it.

She  _ hated  _ it with such a burning passion that she was surprised that she didn’t burst in to flames on the spot. Sure, she got annoyed easily, her biting words and harsh remarks a testimony to that, but she hadn’t gotten  _ this _ angry in ages.

Her dad had woken up before her, even making breakfast for her, but when she walked into the kitchen, he screamed and yelled at her to change out of her school uniform. The man, with a crazed look in his dark eyes and a sharp knife gripped tightly in his hand, chased her back into her disorganized room, all the while shouting nonsensically about how she was  _ wrong _ and  _ disgusting _ . She was left shaking, utterly terrified, and late to school.

After alcohol-filled nights, her dad usually reverted back to his more violent tendencies, but usually it wouldn’t be a problem since she woke up earlier than him. She wasn’t as lucky this morning.

Hot, frustrated tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She roughly rubbed them away with the sleeve of her uniform, a small stain marked on said sleeve when she looked.

At least she had a window in her room.

It’s how she escaped her dad, his loud bangs on her door barely heard from the tree she had struggled to climb down from. She made it to the soft grass below, but her hair was left a mess along with her dirtied, ruffled clothes. 

And here now here she was. Rushing down the sidewalk with her backpack slung haphazardly across her shoulders, looking like an emotional and literal mess, hoping to get to school before second period began. She’d miss first period, but at least she could run into the bathroom to fix herself up somewhat and not look like she had just rolled around in the mud.

She didn’t care much for looking beautiful, or like one of those popular girls at school, but she didn’t want to walk into school with pink hairs sticking out in all directions, grass stains and leaves clinging to her clothes, and red, puffy eyes. She’d prefer to look even the slightest bit presentable.

Her feet began to ache, protesting against her decision to sprint as fast as she could, but as the sight of her school came into view, she ignored all the pain and quickened her pace. She panted heavily, not exactly used to running so rapidly, but she had a feeling it also had to do with the fear instilled in her pounding heart.

Crossing the road, not bothering to check if any cars were racing down the road, she recklessly dashed to the other side. She stumbled, but recovered fast enough to avoid colliding with the stone steps that lead up to her school’s entrance. She leaned against the railing nearby, stopping to catch her breath for a slight moment. 

Dread built up in her stomach as she warily stared at the building.

Ever since she had…  _ changed, _ the school quickly became her second least favorite place to return to. While the staff were more than understanding, even allowing her to change uniforms, the students were more often than not cruel.

She tried not to think about the jibes and whispered insults that filled the hallways when she walked by.

Trudging up the steps, she self-consciously tucked a few colorful strands of hair behind her ear. She just hoped that no one was in the hallways or the bathrooms.

* * *

“Ayat—Natsuki?”

She winced, a retort instinctively forming, but as she swiveled around to confront the owner of the concerned (obviously fake, right?) voice, it died on the tip of her tongue. Two green eyes gazed softly down at her, worry so clear and genuine shining in them that it fooled Natsuki for a moment. 

“I’m allowed to be here, the principal said—”

The brown-haired girl’s eyes widened. “ _ No _ , no, that’s not what I meant at all. It’s just, well, you look like you got in a fight,” she responded hastily, correcting Natsuki immediately. “Did- did something happen?” The taller girl added that last comment hesitantly, a small frown growing on her face.

Natsuki let her confusion show on her face, furrowing her brows as she tried to figure out what the other girl wanted from her. Nobody interacted with her like this, not anymore. As the girl began to ramble, looking uncomfortable and awkward, Natsuki narrowed her eyes at it, the action faintly familiar. Memories of a younger, long-haired girl with lively emerald eyes flashed by in her mind, causing Natsuki to blink.

“—and I didn’t mean to offend you, but if I did, I really am sorry—” 

“Monika?” Natsuki cut her off, shock coating her words as she stared at her old friend. “I didn’t realize- I mean- Just… just back off, okay?” She raised her guard again, marching past Monika and her confused, slightly hurt, expression. Natsuki dropped her bag to the side, before turning on the sink to splash water on her face.

The cold water grounded her in a way. She was glad that she decided to go to the restroom first, even if there was an unexpected reunion with an old friend. Natsuki turned off the water, blindly searching for the paper towel dispenser, until a warm hand grasped her wrist and guided her to one. 

“I don’t need your help,” Natsuki protested weakly, feeling too vulnerable after everything that happened with her dad, and now seeing an old friend that  _ knew _ who she used to be. “I could’ve found it myself.”

“I know.”

“I-I don’t need you to-to help me.”

“I know.”

Natsuki dried her face, but kept the paper towel on her face, tiny sobs escaping her as she felt the tears stream down her face. Her shoulders shook, and two arms wrapped around her, holding her so gently, with so much care, that she couldn’t help but lean closer into the soft embrace. She didn’t return the hug, but it didn’t seem like Monika cared much about that, the taller girl quietly holding her steadily.

She felt her knees wobble, but Monika didn’t comment when Natsuki pretty much collapsed in her arms, fully relying on the green-eyed girl to keep her from falling to the cold tiles below. “I d-don’t need you, or p-papa, or-or  _ anyone _ ,” Natsuki informed the other girl rather unconvincingly, breathing hitching as the arms around her tightened comfortingly.

Monika kept silent, letting Natsuki do the talking.

“I d-don’t need friends,” the crying girl continued, subconsciously shifting her head to nuzzle against the Monika’s shoulder and the warmth emitting from her. “I-I don’t  _ need _ ,” Natsuki couldn’t finish her thought as she cried harder and harder.

She poured out her soul to Monika, finally releasing months,  _ years _ , worth of tears to her. Natsuki fully expected the other girl to shove her away, call her a freak, and run away, probably to gossip to anyone who would listen, but Monika just kept holding her firmly.

“I just want to be okay again,” she managed to get out without stuttering or getting cut off by hiccups, which only appeared whenever she cried, and clenched her fists, crumpling the paper towel against her face. “I just-just want to feel okay again.”

Natsuki would be furious with herself for saying that outloud later, inwardly cursing herself, but she couldn’t care less currently. For the first time in ages, Natsuki felt  _ safe _ .

Slowly, her cries quieted, neither speaking up after Natsuki’s confession. Her trembling became less violent, and she could probably stand on her own if Monika let her go, but she didn’t. Natsuki found herself not minding.

She barely even noticed when Monika began to rub soothing circles on her back. 

The brunette clears her throat, “Are you okay?” She feels her wince, probably agreeing with her that that was a stupid question.

Natsuki finally removed the paper towel that covered her face, stained with tears and snot, much to her disgust. She backed away from Monika reluctantly, moving towards the trash can in the restroom to throw it away. Her silence to the question more of an answer than anything she could’ve said to Monika.

“Right. Okay,” Monika muttered, her voice sounding sheepish and embarrassed. It baffled Natsuki how the girl could be embarrassed when she literally had a breakdown in a school restroom a few seconds ago.

The pink-haired girl threw away the crumpled paper towel, twisting back around to head straight for her bag, feeling an intense need to escape from Monika’s concerned eyes. 

She passed the brunette with a few strides, quickly picking up her bag and heading back towards the exit, not caring anymore for her appearance at this point.

Monika’s voice halted her hand on the door.

“Wait.”

Natsuki scoffed, regaining some of her armor back. 

Monika ignored it, “I’m making a club, and we’d love to have you in it. We only have three members, including me, so with you, we would have enough members to officially be called a club!”

She narrows her eyes, before rolling them. Natsuki turns around, swinging the backpack over her shoulders, and glares at Monika.

“Really? A club? That’s all you have to say after—You know,” Natsuki barks out, gritting her teeth at the gentle smile she got in return.

“Yeah. It’s a Literature Club, but we’re all friends, “ the brunette doesn’t mention the way Natsuki’s eyes widen with realization, but her expression does grow softer. “I’d love to have you in it.”

The smaller girl averts her gaze, biting her lip while in deep thought. 

“I-I’ll think about it, but I’m not agreeing to anything yet.”

Natsuki turns on her heel and rushes out of the restroom, a light feeling passing through her body strangely, but it felt nice. Maybe it would be a good idea to join Monika’s club.

Maybe she’ll feel safe again there.

**Author's Note:**

> im totally doing some more fics with this game, probably oneshots, but itll be gay so thats a plus
> 
> (im a sucker for poly relationships when each character's personalities compliment/just work together so here i come poly lit. club without MC because he was kinda eh to me)
> 
> Tumblr(nothing there yet really, but if you wanna follow go ahead):
> 
> https://redcanwrite.tumblr.com/


End file.
